USUK  Campfires
by FlyingKittyCow
Summary: Alfred is hosting a campfire and Arthur's sleepy! USUK, human names used. Yes, I fail at summaries. Sue me.


"The campfire will start soon!" I announced. "It would've started already, but _someone_ forgot the marshmallows!"

All eyes turned to Gilbert, who chuckled. "Whatever. I thought you guys might be awesome enough to have some already."

I rolled my eyes, wondering how Matthew could put up with this guy. Ignoring it, I looked around the room, trying to find one person that I haven't seen all evening. A Harry Potter book stood out to me. _That must be him,_ I thought. I made my way over there slowly.

"Hey, Iggy! What's up, dude?" I greeted, startling him.

"Bloody hell, Alfred! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" he complained, setting down his book.

"Sorry." I sat down next to him. "Hey, which one are you reading?"

"Huh?" He looked confused for a second, then looked at his book. "Oh. Half-Blood Prince."

"Are you okay, dude? You seem really out of it today."

He yawned. "Just tired. Peter was throwing toys at me all night, and Mum for some reason has a problem with me closing my door to prevent that from happening."

"That sucks, dude." I looked around the living room, noticing that it was empty. "I think everyone else went outside. Mattie must be back with the marshmallows. Come on!" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the door. After we got out, I looked around the fire pit to see where we could sit. Fortunately, there were a couple of spots next to Matthew and Gilbert, so we sat there.

"It's about time you two got out here," Matthew whispered to me.

"I had to drag Iggy away from the Harry Potter books," I explained, grabbing a marshmallow and sticking it into the fire.

"You git, you're going to burn it!" Arthur scolded.

"It'll be fine, Iggy. Though I'm sure it'd burn if _you_ tried this," I teased.

"We'll see about that," he muttered, putting his marshmallow into the fire. Sure enough, it burned to a crisp, while mine stayed perfect.

"See?" I told him. "I'm just glad we're not in the kitchen this time!" I grabbed some graham crackers and a piece of chocolate and finished making a s'more. "You can have this one if you want," I offered.

He shook his head. "That's okay. You made it."

"Well, yeah, but unlike you, I can actually make these things without burning them," I pointed out. "Here, take it. I'll make another one." Reluctantly, he took it and started eating it.

"This doesn't actually taste that bad," he decided.

"Exactly." I stuck another marshmallow into the fire. "This just proves that I'm a better cook than you."

"Maybe with s'mores, but with other things-"

"Like what, Iggy?" He sat quietly for a minute, thinking. "Exactly. Hey, Matt, can you pass me a graham cracker?" Matthew grabbed one and placed it on my leg. "Thanks, bro!" I looked around and noticed that Elizabeta was taking pictures. She walked over here while Arthur and I finished our s'mores.

"Smile, you two!" she instructed cheerfully. I grinned and put an arm around Arthur. _Flash!_ She looked at the picture. "Aww, this one's a good one!" Happy with her work, she went to take her place over by Roderich.

I turned to Arthur. "Let's go sit in the grass!" I suggested. He didn't seem to be putting up any sort of resistance, so I dragged him over to a spot in the backyard that was empty. We both sat down, looking up at the sky. "Nice view of the stars for being in the city, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he agreed, resting his head on my shoulder. I put an arm around him. We stayed like that for a little while, until I heard some soft snoring coming from him.

I chuckled. "Love you, Iggy." He stirred slightly, moving his arm so that it was around my stomach.

"I love you...Alfred," he mumbled softly. I smiled, looking at him. When he was sleeping was about the only time he was ever this peaceful. Carefully, I laid him down on the soft grass, and soon I was laying beside him. I moved him a little closer so he could use my chest as a pillow of some sort.

"Goodnight," I whispered, about to fall asleep as well. I swore that he kissed my cheek before I finally slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>My first fanfic on here! :D XD Anyways, I hope you liked it! I actually thought it turned out okay. Feedback and criticism is highly appreciated!<p> 


End file.
